narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yang Release/Archive 1
Yang Release Icon? Hi there guys, i was wondering. Shouldn't we have a nature icon for Yang Release like we have for Fire, Water, Wood, Ice and Yin? - KenjiNitari. We do. See infoboxes at Nagato, Madara, or the Sage of the Six Paths. :) --GoDai (talk) 09:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Then where is it? Everytime i go to the page i only see a pivture of Naruto in Controlled Kyuubi form. Where is the icon? - KenjiNitari. The icons are no longer put in the actual Release articles because of the new, non-optional Wikia skin that was shoved in everyone's faces. When we add the icons, they'll get on top of other images and text. Omnibender - Talk - 17:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I was just looking between the Yin Release and Yang Release articles and noticed the differences between the pictures. Does the above issue with the Wikia skin still make it a problem to use a different picture? The Yin Release article seems to have a nice one, and you'd expect a similar icon coming to this one. Seeing a picture of Naruto was :We use the icon image there because we don't have any other image that we know is of a Yin Release technique, whereas we know that Naruto's current shroud is of yang chakra, because Minato sealed the fox's yin chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 21:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::But is Yang chakra the same as Yang Release? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll be very surprised if techniques which employ Yang Release end up not using Yang chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 21:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::*shrugs* We also got positive/negative and black/white chakra to confuse everything. I'm not surprised if it all turns out to be different aspects of chakra… —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't oppose changing the image to the Yang icon, I simply don't oppose using the current one either. Omnibender - Talk - 21:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be better to play it safe, but I guess we should wait until other people say their thing before making any changes to the status quo. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm confused. I would assume "fire chakra" is Fire Release, but then again, who the fudge knows. In terms of the picture...again, I do not know. I want to say Yang chakra is Yang Release, but because Kishimoto likes to make things confusing to follow I don't know.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yōton How come Yang Release and Lava Release are both called "Yōton". Is this a mistake or is that just the transaltion? :It's the translation. There are two Jinton, too. Both times, the Kanji are different. Seelentau 愛議 13:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Naruto a Yang Release user? Shouldn't Naruto be added to the list of Yang Release users? I mean he has been using Yang chakra and even Yamato and B said he can use it. Just asking.--Shock Dragoon (talk) 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Is using Yang chakra the same as using Yang Release? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Nay it is not, just in case you were wondering.--Cerez365™ 16:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It was just a thought--Shock Dragoon (talk) 16:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why not?--Spcmn (talk) 00:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because Naruto is using the beast's Yang chakra which is all the beast has it isn't the same a moulding/transforming chakra to produce Yang release. Naruto uses the chakra in its raw form so it's not a release.--Cerez365™ 03:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for clarify this to me.--Spcmn (talk) 05:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) is yang release taijutsu mizukage says yin is genjutsu which is not physical so yang being physical would mean it could be taijutsu ( (talk) 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC)) :I don't think so friend. Yin release is used to create form out of nothingness which is what illusions (genjutsu) mostly are. Yang Release gives life to those forms. It's not as black and white as physical and non-physical I think.--Cerez365™ 16:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) YANG RELEASE:RASENGAN? Shouldnt the rasengan techniques using yang chakra be considered yang release, and since naruto uses them he should be a yang release user right (talk) 10:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :It uses Yang-natured chakra. Not Yang-Release. There is no transformation of the chakra hence no release. They're two different things.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Problem with the links I am unable to open the link in the end of the page about the - List of Yang Release techniques/ - List of Yang Release users. It's just me or these pages don't exist?--JK88 (talk) 14:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Read the Homepage.— Naming Issues I've been having people tell me that Yang Release is actually "Light Release" and that the wiki is bad with naming. I'm wondering, does the translated Anime call it Light Release or Yang Release? I trust the wiki's translation 100%, just wondering where this is coming from. Skarrj (talk) 06:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Also, I'm aware that Viz Manga refers to it as "Light Style", but what does the translated anime refer to it as? Skarrj (talk) 06:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Dubbed episodes have not yet reached the point where the term we call Yang Release was used. The only official English translations I know of that have used this at some point are the Viz manga, which you already mentioned, and the English subs we get from crunchyroll, which call it Light Style as well. Other than that, nothing, those people are just haters, and you know them: haters gonna hate. Omnibender - Talk - 20:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) speculation When was it ever stated that it's "yang chakra/release" that affects the wood/trees when Naruto is nearby in chakra mode?--Elveonora (talk) 19:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Outright, never, but this is kinda like Storm Release. We know Minato sealed Kurama's Yin chakra away with Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and put the Yang chakra in Naruto. Naruto now has unrestricted access to Kurama's chakra. Yang Release deals with vitality, physical energy, breathing life into stuff. All the stuff Naruto's tailed beast mode does to Wood Release. Omnibender - Talk - 21:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but still, it's a bit vague, sounds more certain than it should. Ever thought of the possibility that it's Naruto's own chakra that affects the trees? In Chakra Mode he has his own signature, his chakra was noted to be "warm and bright" and being Uzumaki and all, strong lifeforce. It really makes no sense, so if he had had the Yin part instead, what would have happened to the wood? That would mean that with full Kurama in him, the wood would turn alive and start moving around? As much as I give attention to the story/plot... I really think it isn't a case with any sealing/yang or **** at all. I have re-read the chapters and it only mention lifeforce, that's something Uzumaki possess, doesn't necessarily mean Yang chakra/release--Elveonora (talk) 22:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yamato said it when they were in the Tailed Beast Temple though. If Naruto's chakra in that mode was not concentrated Yang, then more than likely, nothing would happen to the wood or Zetsus. It's all in keeping with the fact that Yang is connected to "breathing life" into things--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:01, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yet that still is speculative. People simply made a connection between Naruto having Kurama's Yang chakra, it's life giving properties and trees growing. That's quite big of an assumption to make. EDIT: I don't ever remember environments reacting in such way to Naruto when using Kurama's chakra BEFORE he attained Chakra Mode. The above option of mine is much more probable, yet still speculative. Thus better than providing a possibly incorrect "information" simply is to remove it. Kurama's chakra is the very opposite of "life giving" it's malicious, poisonous, foul etc.--Elveonora (talk) 02:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :You do know that Naruto's tailed beast mode, is a highly concentrated and unfettered use of Kurama's chakra right? Hence why the dramatics were added to it. Yamato literally said something along the lines of "Amazing the chakra in this form is affecting the Mokuton".c 505 p 8 If that is not a clear line towards an example of the chakra nature's "life-giving" - for want of a better word - properties I don't know what is. (see Yang's definition) There's literally 0 speculation about this, it came directly from the horse's mouth which he later even reiterated through B. v 545 p 14 Keep in mind the fact that Naruto shelves his own chakra to enter this mode.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) general consensus Is somehow that Naruto's chakra mode is made of yang chakra, first: # it has nothing with yang release, that image AGAIN shouldn't be in the article at all, yang chakra is well, chakra and release is a brand of actual techniques. # unless someone can provide me or rather us a source, all translations I have read state that it gives off life force, no mention of any yang or **** # since there's no confirmation of life force being yang chakra that I'm aware of, how can we or rather you act all professional and as "the most correct and complete naruto website" yet pass on such a speculation, well, I shouldn't blame you, 90% of fandom believe it to be true, but this website shouldn't be based on beliefs, but facts. # we don't even know what yang chakra is, we shouldn't pretend we do # just because Minato sealed Kurama's yang chakra into Naruto (never explained what it does and how it affected the beast other than making it shrink) doesn't mean the cloak is made of yang chakra. That's a ridiculous conclusion to make based on a non-existent connection, a phantom one. # using logic, let's slow down for a while and think of what would have happened if Minato had sealed the yin part inside of Naruto instead... ... ... WE DON'T KNOW? Unbelievable conclusion, right? Because we don't know what happened with the yang one either. Under normal circumstances, TB have both yin and yang chakras most likely, so would Naruto loose the tree growing thingy if he gets the yin part back? If no, then that means it's not yang thingy but an unique trait of Kurama's as a whole, rather. # once it gets confirmed, feel free to have it there stated as a fact # I'm done--Elveonora (talk) 10:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) @Omni, didn't realize that I have deleted his comment, how could that possibly happen? 0_o Anyway, point done, just because yang release is used to breathe life or what **** and possibly reincarnation and medical ninjutsu also fall under the group, doesn't mean that yang chakra makes plants grow. It was stated to be life force and there isn't any confirmation for the two to be one and the same. At least please put up a "may contain unconfirmed or false info" warning in there. We know literary nothing about yin and yang chakras except in case of Kurama, it/he having them separated, for that matter, it's more than likely that Kurama still has yin chakra, not all of it was taken away, since going by the balance concept, yin can't exist without yang, it would collapse otherwise, most likely since it was done by Shinigami, Kurama has a similar curse upon it as Orochimaru had, and its yin chakra cannot regenerate back completely, but that's not much related to the problem, just a note. Unless Kishimoto himself writes it or at least hints that there is a connection between yangish shrank fox being sealed in him and plants growing, it shouldn't be there. I know from where does this speculation stem, Hashirama's Wood Release IS responsible due to the "source of life" thingy and somehow people came to the conclusion that yang must be involved :-/--Elveonora (talk) 19:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Chiyo's Jutsu Is Chiyo's resurrection jutsu she used on Gaara a form of Yang release? --Amourning (talk) 13:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Until it's clearly stated by the author himself, it's speculation.--JOA20 (talk) 13:14, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I won't die before this is solved "You??!!... Yes, ME!!! Me, me, me... ME too!" (Agent Smith) Yes, it's "that" topic again brought to you by none other than yours truly, Elveonora the local mascot. It had been destined to be concluded since before I was born, for I live only for that... Yes, it's sad, truly, it gives off an implication that once and if it gets concluded, I will be no more (that's what you would like, eh?) and that I'm a no-lifer who has his priorities all wrong, but back onto the relevant matter, which my existence of no concern to you is not. Jokes and drama had their turn, now here I am getting serious, so: * The reason for why plants and **** react to Naruto's presence while in QB Mode is Life Force, if you don't believe me, go to re-read what was said * Life Force was NEVER confirmed or even hinted for that matter to be "yang chakra" and the article itself is about Yang Release which appears to be a different thing for that matter, so double wrong * The reaction itself was never proven to be attributed from "yang Kurama half" to have been sealed into Naruto, it's just people trying too hard to see what they want: "Naruto haz yang demon fox, fox mode mutates plants, therefore yang is life force DERP" So can the lower portion finally be removed please? We don't have Minato's picture in the very exact QB Mode in Yin Release article claiming that it turns lead into gold and blood into wine just like a damn freaking Jesus reject wannabe that he is. There doesn't appear to be any difference between Naruto and Minato's Kuramas' chakras. Life Force is an Uzumaki thing, QB chakra simply pushes it to higher level just like the healing, there's no evidence it's the Kurama's chakra in itself what causes the phenomena. So in short, not only there's no evidence for Kurama's chakra to have "life giving properties" (quite the opposite is true, it's like poison/acid) Is it Yang chakra? Yes, it is, but we don't even know how and IF it differs from "Yin Kurama's" chakra, which doesn't appear to be the case and yang chakra isn't life force, the latter which was attributed for the plant hitting early puberty. I think in English it should suffice, but sometimes I feel like people intentionally misunderstand and ignore me... right, what nonsense, I just must be paranoid "sarcasm"--Elveonora (talk) 14:24, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : *Mind Blown* -- So you're saying we should accredit the Zetsu plat transformation to Naruto's own life force? I just need a little clarification.-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 16:52, January 13, 2014 (UTC) What exactly is being asked here, ill give my insight or answer on it. Munchvtec 16:54, January 13, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec @Koto, pretty much. Naruto's own life force strengthened with Kurama's chakra it is rather than Kurama's chakra. Also the the whole plant thing has nothing to do with yang chakra or release, it shouldn't be in the article. The only reason it's there is because some people falsely connected yang chakra with life force and because both yang chakra and yang release have "yang" in there, that's just silly--Elveonora (talk) 16:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, im starting to understand now. Kurama's chakra is a booster that enhances Naruto's own life force, rather than it's chakra being the life giver itself. Interesting, I'll get back to this one in a sec. *Research mode activated*-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 17:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes most likely but I don't think that was mentioned anywhere before but it can be assumed though. Munchvtec 17:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec @Koto, We don't even list "life force" under Kurama's special traits either, so that's that. Seems contradictory with one article claiming it to be the case. Oh, WAIT. It's just the Yang Kurama who is the Fox Plant Mutator!!! Because Yang = Life Force!!! How do I know? I pulled that outta my arse just like the one who came up with that nonsense in the first place--Elveonora (talk) 17:15, January 13, 2014 (UTC) If we look at chapter 505, page 7-9, we see Naruto's life energy, as the scanlation would have Yamato say, transform his mokuton in plant life. We might get a little more clarification if we could get a Narutopedia class scanlation. But even then, Yamato might not have accredited the life-giving property directly to the cloak at all. He instead says it's full of life-force/energy, which could prove Naruto's Uzumaki influence over this trait.-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 17:25, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :It is the cloak, but it has life force because it's Naruto who is using it, NOT because he has yang chakra of Kurama, that's my primary concern I'm trying to address and explain all along. As far as we know, the plaints would grow even if he had Yin chakra of Kurama's or both. Yang chakra was never stated to be life force.--Elveonora (talk) 17:38, January 13, 2014 (UTC) You're right! However, seeing as this would further breakdown all we know bout yang chakra, we should probably wait for others to present their opinions on the matter. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 17:52, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Finally an acknowledgment... thank you. Well the funny thing is, we know nothing of yang chakra besides "Kurama was split into yin chakra and yang chakra" that's pretty much it as far as I recall. Mention of yang chakra can stay on this article, the relation to plants and liforce and the Naruto chakra mode images just have to go.--Elveonora (talk) 17:56, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::That does kind of bother me too, when you mention it. I mean, if both halves were equally potent, then we'd see Minato creating all sorts of imaginary creatures.-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 18:05, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Of course it's Kurama's yang chakra which is full of life force. o: Seelentau 愛議 15:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Backstabber! Seriously now, what's your opinion on the matter?--Elveonora (talk) 16:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Dunno, Yamato calls it 生命力 Seimei Ryoku, which simply means life force and not physical energy. However, we know that life force is tied to physical energy, meaning that if something is full of life force, it is full of physical energy. And physical energy is yang and yang is the chakra of Naruto's Kurama. So... Seelentau 愛議 17:28, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: "we know that life force is tied to physical energy" "physical energy is yang" manga/databook references would be nice.--Elveonora (talk) 18:27, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Have you really forgotten about the famous chapter 510 and ObiTobi's explanation of the Rikudo's power and the two energies? Seelentau 愛議 18:52, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like someone to notice that Naruto's power of making trees grow was gained only after he took control over Kurama's Yang chakra. Before, when Yamato restrained him during the fight against Orochimaru, the wood that was locking the four-tailed form didn't "evolve".--JOA20 (talk) 20:19, January 14, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, I didn't, it was a sarcastic remark, because I knew you would be appealing on that specific quote, as expected. Correct me if I'm wrong, this is what it says: "Yang Release - based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form" now, it says "based on" not equals. Chakra is made of both physical and spiritual energies, therefore "yang chakra" or any chakra for that matter has to have spiritual energy as well, meaning only a half of what makes up chakra can't be chakra. So saying physical energy is yang chakra just doesn't seem to be entirely correct. It would be like saying that something that has just a single hydrogen atom and no oxygen atom is water. So are you still so certain that physical energy = yang chakra? That's for the latter part, for the fist thing now... Where was it ever said that life force is tied to physical energy/yang or anything for that matter? We were never given an explanation for what life force is. My understanding for where this comes from is this reversed logic (as I stated above) that: * Yang Release is somehow related to physical energy * And Naruto has Yang Kurama * Yamato commented on life force during the plant instance after Naruto activated QB mode * Therefore life force = yang chakra/physical energy just cause of yang fox BS To me that's like saying that it's bad weather in here cause people in China fart. The "evidence" is very subjective and one-sided--Elveonora (talk) 20:57, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Taking Suki-senpai's translation here: "The power of Yang Release (陽遁, Yōton), originating from the physical energy that governs life". Physical energy governs life and is utilized in Yang Release. Seelentau 愛議 21:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yin Release is related to spiritual energy and it's genjutsu among other things, where does the chakra come from since the physical energy part is missing if that's what ur suggesting here? At first I believe we were told that Genjutsu is the user forcing his/her chakra into a target's brain, confusing senses. Obviously both yin and yang chakras/releases/whatever consist of both physical and spiritual energies (because that's chakra's official definition), it's just likely the specific components are utilized in a special way or different ratio or something. For the actual topic, I bet all parties involved or just lurkers are tired of beaten up topics, so I might as well drop it. But Yamato commenting about life force regarding Naruto who has yang chakra of Kurama is just no evidence that life force is yang chakra/physical energy. What the article says and you guys are saying is essentially that all 3 are the same thing, that can't be right. Not much relevant, but worthy of mention is that Naruto doesn't even just have Kurama's yang chakra only, since he was given some from yin kurama, so by "your" own speculations I guess that means the plant wizardry is over or something. If "you" insist that Yang Kurama's chakra gives off life force or **** then at least be consistent in your fallacies and add it to it as an unique trait, the end--Elveonora (talk) 22:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :eh... I'm just explaining stuff here. As you can read above, physical energy, which governs life, is utilized in Yang Release. It's not the same, but using Yang Release means using the life force of physical energy. Yamato even refers to the cloak to be full of life force. :I know that Kurama being only Yang chakra doesn't make any sense because of what chakra is, but I can't explain what hasn't been explained in the manga. I simply don't know how there can be Yin chakra and Yang chakra. Seelentau 愛議 09:45, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yamato was going to explain Yin and Yang Release to Naruto when they started Wind training. Then Kishimoto went like "Nah son, I get back to dat ish later." then later came and he decided "Eff it" and didn't explain nothing >_> --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Seel, just because Yamato refers to Naruto using cloak of yang kurama chakra to have life force doesn't mean life force has relation to yang/physical energy or even that the kurama's chakra is its source. For all we know, the plants would grow with yin chakra too and life force is Naruto's own. @Ultimate, maybe he hit a wall with the whole concept and can't make sense of it himself so has decided to ignore it altogether. I hope the only reason we haven't gotten Databook 4 yet is because it's the hugest of all, detailing what kind of underwear the characters prefer, except Lee whose preference we have learned already. The reason why I make ruckus with this topic is the very thing that we know so little and I see it as forced logic to attribute yang chakra/physical energy on Yang Release article to life force, which we don't even have a page for because we don't know what it is, speculating too much. Not to mention all the implication that come with it, like "Nauto iz yng rlz usr!" and other--Elveonora (talk) 12:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Why're you ignoring what I'm sayin? "doesn't mean life force has relation to yang/physical energy"? Then ObiTobi saying physical energy governs life and is used with Yang Release is what? A lie? Seelentau 愛議 12:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Governs life =/= governs life force, we don't know what life force is--Elveonora (talk) 12:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::So you're beating this topic just because ObiTobi says life (生命, seimei) while Yamato says life force (生命力, seimei ryoku)? Seelentau 愛議 13:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::I suppose? Life is either a state of being alive or living matter, while life force is something we don't know what is, logic would have it that it is something that keeps them alive, but that privilege goes to chakra I believe, so perhaps life force is soul itself? In fact wiki definition of life force kinda fits soul or something very similar "spiritual energy that connects the mind and body"--Elveonora (talk) 13:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, at least I understand what your problem is with how we handle it. However, I can't help you. The manga never mentioned life force to be different from life. Since life seems to be something that is administrated by physical energy, I can only think that life force is the strength (or similar) of life, meaning that if you have much physical energy, your life force is stronger. :::::On a different note, I checked what Shikamaru said about Tayuya's ghosts and as it seems, chakra can also be there when there's much spiritual energy and not much physical energy. So a Yang Kurama can exist, I think. Seelentau 愛議 13:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) It's cool, I have decided that it may stay as is for the time being (cause I'm the authority of course, haha), until we learn more, thanks for listening to what I had to say on the matter and discussing on your part and arguing on mine I guess. But just in case it turns out that I was right all along (and trust me, I really don't want to be right, people come here to get informed not misinformed) then I will have this prepared in case. Lots of people trust this website, so "once it turns out we were wrong, it will be simply changed" is nice, but explaining to half the fanbase that what they thought to be true from us was wrong may hurt our reputation and credibility. I even saw people criticizing us on forums that we make up the Arc. names ourselves, most of them thought it's canon but some were wondering where we got that from.. once they learned it's made up, they were like: "not trustworthy"--Elveonora (talk) 13:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :People don't understand that this is an ongoing project of an ongoing manga and not the final version. Each and every bit of information is only "true for the moment", only when the manga has ended can we know what's really true and what needs to be corrected. No one of us would be stupid enough to claim that every information here is the absolute truth. We're human beings, we make mistakes. So screw those who don't understand that, they probably still think what was true a century ago remains true forever. Yeah, and the earth is flat, sure. Seelentau 愛議 14:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu So the last chapter kind of confirmed that Naruto has been using Yang Release to perform the acts such as restoring Kakashi's eye, etc. Shouldn't this be mentioned in this article and in Naruto's nature transformation section and maybe given a jutsu page? Yangtroplis11 (talk) 17:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sun This has probably been brought up before elsewhere, but we can't claim with certainty that the symbol on Hagoromo and Naruto's right palms is the sun. It isn't definitive proof, but chapter 670 depicted Indra in front of a crescent moon and Asura in front of a full moon, not the sun.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) : The symbols for Yin and Yang, even in the real world, have always been associated with the sun and the moon. In Shintoism, the sun is known as the the "Great Yang". It is the sun. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's Yang Healing By this time, it surely isn't speculative to determine that what Naruto has been doing, and what recently attempted to do again, was indeed a technique. Albiet it has its limitations and is still unnamed, shouldn't its continued use/limitations/notable effects warrant a technique page of its own? -- KotoTalk Page- 16:17, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :No, the healing isn't a technique, the sun mark itself is a technique that allows him to channel yang release stuff--Elveonora (talk) 16:22, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::How does that mean it isn't a technique? -- KotoTalk Page- 16:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::He's saying the healing isn't a technique just raw Yang Release doing stuff. I don't know why he assumes such but yeah. I say we know enough about it now to give it an article but that's just me.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because the yang sun seal/tattoo whatever has been 2-3 times stated to be a technique, meaning healing can't be a technique, otherwise it would be a technique of technique? The healing is just an attribute of the yang sun seal--Elveonora (talk) 16:31, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Then shouldn't the Sage's Yang Release be an article then?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:36, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It should, along with Yin. They should have been made the very moment the seals were stated to be techniques.--Elveonora (talk) 16:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::EDIT CONFLICT: Then on the seal's page, the healing can be attributed. -- KotoTalk Page- 16:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) @Elveonora same way as eye technique(Dōjutsu). Rage gtx (talk) 16:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :But the healing isn't separate, it's THE seal's power, meaning that's what the technique does, besides being half a seal for Kaguya.--Elveonora (talk) 16:51, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Eh, I have not seen any evidence of that at all. Yes, he uses the same hand in every instance, but there is no evidence of it being a "technique of a technique" (meaning no evidence the seal itself is a "technique"). There is also no evidence it is just raw Yang being transferred. All we know is Naruto heals people using the hand upon which the Sun is. With what? We don't know. ::And such, I think the article should exist to describe the concept, but not the mechanics as we do not understand them. --Taynio (talk) 18:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Chapter 679 Kaguya sees chakra around their palms and says Hagoromo gave them the techniques--Elveonora (talk) 19:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::That does not detract from what I said. There is no evidence of it being a "technique of a technique" or raw Yang being the basis or being transferred. "All we know is Naruto heals people using the hand upon which the Sun is. With what? We don't know." We have no mention of how he does it, what mechanic, what he uses, etc. I won't dispute given the fact he uses that hand every time; the fact the seal is on the hand is relevant, but we do not know anything more than that. We don't even know what techniques he gave them, beyond the seal. We have no idea what the seal truly does or allows. It's all speculation. Hence my disagreement with some of the chosen words in the new article for it. There is no evidence to support it. Find me something explicitly stated or shown, then you'll have a case. --Taynio (talk) 02:18, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Tree-Growing Effect and Life Force Now that we've seen Hashirama turning a White Zetsu into a tree, I think we should revisit whether Yang Release is really the cause of that happening. * Hashirama has been said to have incredibly powerful "life force" within his cells (not necessarily his chakra). * Life force is also what Yamato attributed his Wood Release reacting to, not Yang chakra. Obviously both Hashirama and Naruto have a connection with Yang as Asura reincarnations, and Yang in turn has a connection with life force, but several articles currently act as though Naruto tapping into Kurama's Yang half is the specific reason that the White Zetsu transform. Basically, I'm just proposing we change all references of "Yang chakra" transforming White Zetsu and blooming Wood Release techniques to "life force", which is a broader term. Also, since we've created articles for terms like reincarnation and the Pure Land, would it be worth creating an article for "life force" to document the various things it has referred to?--BeyondRed (talk) 20:42, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Oh man... you've brought tears of happiness into my eyes, I had lost all hope that there are reasonable people in this fanbase and then you came. EDIT: there was literary zero evidence for the whole Naruto has Yang Release stuff, people just made shit up and decided to make it official--Elveonora (talk) 20:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not like people care what was stated anyway, they like their own version better--Elveonora (talk) 11:32, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Nowhere in the manga or elsewhere does it say that the plant growing effect has anything to do with Yang Chakra, it was attributed to life force. Do people really have no problem with this that false information is purposely presented because of personal bias? Bumping this, I really can't be oblivious to such practices--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC) No one to set this atrocity straight? I will be forced to kill and eat some puppies eventually...--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:12, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... I don't know what to think regarding this issue... have any other White Zetsus been turned into trees regardless of Naruto and Hashirama's cases? Or not? Because if the other White Zetsu from the Hokage besides Hashirama became trees, then where would Asura being Yang fall into that equation? I'm not sure about this, but I will say what I know: The White Zetsus originate from a tree (the Shinju) and are part human, and the clones of the White Zetsu from Kaguya's time have Hashirama's wood release tree cells, the Shinju tree cells, and are part human as well. So maybe they became trees on their own due to the tree cells from both Hashirama and the Shinju? This much is true: Yang Release, shown by Naruto, can expand the small and dying life force of a human (however, before they are completely dead), shown through Obito and Guy. But the Zetsu "die" and become trees. Maybe when the human part of them dies, they default to the tree cells from the Shinju and Hashirama? I dunno. Just a guess... I still don't have a side on this. I'll see what others opposing Elve and BeyondRed have to say. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 03:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not arguing what Yang Release can or can't do, but regarding Yamato's totems reacting to Naruto, it was attributed to life force, not once was it attributed to chakra, yang one at that, so I don't see why does Foxie and friends feel the urge to poetize things their way.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:54, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :I get that this is essentially just an issue of semantics, but it should be changed to be more accurate. Yamato attributed the tree effect to "life force" not exclusively Yang-natured chakra, and Hashirama also turned a Zetsu into a tree despite not having Kurama's Yang half. Basically, it just doesn't belong on the Yang Release page, because for all we know it could have also happened if Naruto had Kurama's Yin half or the entire fox.--BeyondRed (talk) 17:03, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Exactly. Today's my birthday... can sysops be merciful to me at least once?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) @Foxie, at least have enough of a backbone to respond. I know you purchase the manga (unless I don't) thus have official translation at your disposal. If so, then both of us know well enough that the terminology used was life force, not yang chakra, that's why I'm clueless that even though you know yourself to be wrong, why don't you just admit so rather than pretending you aren't and that I'm the one wrong here? Would that hurt your ego or something?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:42, October 10, 2014 (UTC) DB4 Every healing jutsu user has Yang Release, Rin has Yang release so I think it is safe to say that healing jutsu is yang release. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:53, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 03:12, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yin creates lifeless form from nothing. Yang creates and breathes life into said form. Genjutsu can create lifeless and illusionary form from nothing. Healing jutsu can restore or continue life. Based on the definitions of Yin and Yang, ItachiWasAHero is correct. However, not all users of Healing Jutsu are confirmed to have Yang. For instance, C, Hinata, Chiyo, Shizune, Nonō in their infoboxes and DB4 element profiles. DB4 gave off the impression that all genjutsu is Yin Release, did it give off the same impression that all healing jutsu is Yang Release? It may seem so, but I suggest you ask Seelentau or FF-Suzaku (the latter of which is a bit sporadic in contributions and responses lately). ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125'']]Mod 03:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree, based on the descriptions of yin and yang Release. More mental techniques are yin release, while more physical techniques are yang release. Something such as medical-ninjutsu, is most certainly yang release. But yeah, you should probably ask for more people's input and wait first. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 03:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu Just like every genjutsu: if medical ninjutsu fall under this category, it should be added to the techniques' and users' articles. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 15:38, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :I thought about that too, but nothing confirms that Medical Ninjutsu is in fact Yang Release (which would make a lot of sense), so we can't do that.--Omojuze (talk) 15:52, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Then it shouldn't be in this article. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 15:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC)